Korean Patch Note 20160422
The Destiny update has been applied. quest * Added a new chapter five main quest just one. - The new dimension enemies from the other side of a nondescript unveiled. O hero! Please keep the world from invaders yigye. * This tutorial just one part of the main quest 1-4 have been removed. * Quest rewards have been renewed. - Quest has been changed to 6 reward tickets Castle Hero tickets, the amount has been adjusted. - 3 1 - 4 film 3 is a film experience has been added to the quest rewards up to. 2 was added just after commander standing - compensation for each completed chapter. [order * All heroes are bound to a chain of deep fate with the other heroes. You can complete the chain of doom laced with other heroes to increase the ability of the hero. * All heroes are able to register another hero knights, you will receive a variety of abilities synergies. * If you register with special ties to heroic story section you can be more effective. * Not registered with the Destiny Hero slots can participate in battles, the main heroes will grow as you grow. system; * Through the challenge, you can raise the level of achievement. * You can earn achievement points based on achievement levels, and you can learn a variety of techniques to passive achievement points. This growth is part of the first disclosure, combat and adventure part is expected to be released later. * The open time of each content is changed depending on the level of achievement. * Destiny update on achievement levels, depending on the character level will apply differential. - The main character level 50 or higher: 15 points level - The main character level 40-50: 10 achievement levels - Protagonist 30-40 Level: 8 Level achievements - The hero 1 -30 Level 1 Level Achievements [Protagonist wings; * If the achievements of level 7 can be further strengthened wing main character is enabled. * To accumulate experience, you can evolve into a wing of the wing next step. - Support the hero adventurer; * GM support hero has been deleted. * GM support hero hero instead can receive support from other players, three people with empty slots that are currently connected to your friends. The hero of the heroes of each player with the highest attack power will support one patient. * Players can now support haejun hero after the battle ends can make friend requests. * If the slot is already filled with their friends adventurer hero support is not supported. [Myth Reid * Added a myth Reid raguel mode. * Myth compensation Reid is replaced by the new of myth, it has been replaced by the original medal - Medal of old myths. * Myth kael mode, the difficulty of Taihu Reid has been adjusted upward disappear. hunting; * Myth has been added difficulty of bounty hunting. - The compensation of the myth of difficulty - a very precious treasure chest Lv.2 has been added. - In the very rare treasure chest Lv.2] a chance you can earn Castle Equipment Box season. [Top of chaos; * The Tower of Chaos has been reorganized. - The sub-layer has been removed. - Any compensation as a tower of chaos, reorganization and renewal has been initialized. Now you can again receive the first compensation Tower of Chaos. The treasure tower of chaos has been removed. * The top layer of difficulty 51-70 has been added to the chaos. - Difficulties over from the 50th floor of the new equipment has been added to the special equipment 0 won compensation. * Bonus rewards have been added. - Increase the amount of experience points bonus rewards, item drops probability of obtaining gold obtained from the tower of chaos it added. - A certain number of bonus compensation will be reset depending on the VIP level at 6 am every day. Bonus compensation is available and the overlapping time application such as hot, Xinhua technology achievements. [D gap * A new difficulty level has been added to the gap. - In the new difficulty, you can get more gin fossils. * Dimension of the gap compensation has been changed to Monday's dungeon true fossils of spirits. - When the evolution Ring Magic Jean fossil is not used has been changed to use the true fossils of spirits. Infinite War * Weekly endless war compensation was changed to the box of two legendary Castle Season 2 of the brilliant courage. [Mine scramble; * The looting of the box, HP has been raised in the mines. - The number of boxes that HP is set according to the average level of the visa. * Guild has been deleted [diamond minerals from the former mine. [Guild * Guild transition has been reorganized. - Season 3 Season 4 ends and begins. The three-year cumulative score will be reset war. - 'Robin quartermaster' replacement has changed in this limited quantity will be reset. - Insignia (Season 3) of the bond] is changed to veil of old ties. - Compensation to former Guild [veil of solidarity (Season 4) is added. - Guild progress ago period changes 10:00 10:00 Saturday night to Sunday night. - Guild before compensation will be increased. * Hideout has been reorganized. - Changes the appearance of the hideout. - The maximum level of azithromycin is increased from 10 to 20 levels. - You can hire a new 'Alchemist Lindy' in the hideout. - The [herbs or minerals from the hideout can be collected 10 times a day. To collect the [herbs and mineral can manufacture various items. Picking count will be reset every day at 6 am. - The compensation of the insignificant in the hideout has been increased. - Meochaeng] This item can replace the gold of the product is added to the value of the goods it will be increased. * The abyss of chaos has been reorganized. - Changes to the content in daily weekly content. Thursdays will be reset to 6:00 AM. - The abyss of chaos, difficulty and rewards will be increased. Challenge * The challenge has been renewed. - The addition of icons on the main screen you can see the challenge immediately. - Challenges daily, weekly, monthly, and is divided into initialized after that period has elapsed. - The compensation of the challenges has been renewed. * Recommended challenge has been renewed. - Additional guidance on the content of each was a reward has been renewed. - Recommended only as a reward challenge A myth tickets, and New Costumes, of units per box has been added. hero * The character level limit has been removed reincarnation. * This mythical hero born extracted features. - Extract the mythical hero of the season, you can obtain the essence of myth. - An integer number of myths that are acquired are not affected by the rating the level of the hero. * Added a new hero - the commander standing. Only the hero is a hero synthetic experience possible evolution. * Maybe the problem has been corrected in the graphics and state of the skirt costume Ana broken. battle * PVP balance used in endless wars, a battle has changed mine. - The damage compensation is strengthening the influence of the armor has been increased. * Efficiency calculation formula has been changed. * Heroes will contain information critical to damage. * Battle of damage display mode has been improved. * Added batch mode Save function. - Myth Reid, bounty hunting, towers, batch mode storage slot on the content of such exploration ruins of chaos added. - Scramble for the throne and the mine has added a dedicated corps deployment capabilities. Without moving in batch mode, you can move the group to march immediately. Portrait of boss battles * This hostility has been applied to the costume. item * Refined Orichalcum] is deleted and the Ore has been improved to allow only evolved. tablets will be replaced with Ore. * [6 Castle Hero Silver, Gold tickets has been added. - General special compensation battle has changed. Bronze, Silver, Gold Ticket is Castle Hero Silver, Gold tickets and replace the probability has changed. - Special compensation Tower of Chaos has changed. Bronze, Silver, Gold Ticket is Castle Hero Silver, Gold tickets and replace the probability has changed. - Special reward bounty hunting has changed. Bronze, Silver, Gold Ticket is Castle Hero Silver, Gold tickets and replace the probability has changed. - NPC deume Rega appeared in Nottingham town. NPC de mere exchange makes a Bronze, Silver, Gold, Platinum, Diamond tickets Castle Hero Silver, Gold tickets. - Platinum Level Up is included in the ticket box celebration has been changed to 6 Castle Hero Silver, Gold tickets. - Platinum tickets include a hot time in the box has been changed to 6 Castle Hero Silver, Gold tickets. * Ring of Elemental Jean fossil has been added. - Rings true fossils of spirits - gin equipment to fossil box has been added. - Dimension of the gap: Garden of the moonlight compensation has been changed to true fossils of spirits. * 130 levels - equipment eternity has been added. * Standard equipment items effect technology has been improved. - You can increase the skill level up to level 20 runes to strengthen. - The technology of the upward effect than existing technologies is given. * New equipment Season Two Star Legends equipment it has been added. * Added the new equipment Season 1 star mythology equipment. * All newly-acquired equipment will be changed to deal impossible. * Nelly Ust-mail from NPC [proof of the mythical and of hyeonryong has been added as an item to exchange gold. * The equipment box of two legendary Castle Season 2] and Season 1 star mythology equipment box NPC from Ust-mail Nelly exchangeable into new Medal of myths have been added. * This bag has been extended. - Consumables, Materials tab in the bag expands into a page. - The movement of the items in each page is movable by the drag and move to a different page is available through the item movement buttons. item * The medal has changed the name of the vessel. - Existing of courage Lv.1 -> medals of courage; - Existing [medal of courage Lv.2 -> of courage; * The existing [Lv.2 medal of the myth - the item has been changed to [Medal of old myths. - The [Medal of old myths - you can buy the item was replaced with a conventional [Lv.2 medal of the myth. [community * Cacao / younggun band invited friends / initialization referrals and rewards have been reset. shop * Medal of courage brilliant - the shops in time items have been added. * In the shop of the time of Elemental Jean fossil product has been added. * The price of gold to sell in the shop of the time was adjusted. * That were legend Box Pack, sales at the store, [pack a good reverse Legend Box, Reverse legend box Pack, legend box / bundle, Special packages, golden warrior, Gladiator, the equipment box of mercenary captain, militia, adventurer product sales ended. Event dungeon - top of the test; * The top event of the test will begin. * The Main Event of the NPC test is available through the dungeon. - Parchment test] is required for admission can be obtained through the daily challenges. * You can obtain compensation box every time you clear the dungeon each wave. - Tower of moquette test: Gold Riddle Box - Top of the Golem testing: Equipment mystery box - Tower of test reports: Puzzle Box Hero * You can obtain aid when token of test - the first appearance of each dungeon boss. * NPC Anubis has been tested in the [token of the test allows the exchange to compensation. UI * Improved hero selection window to display two lines. * The icon judeon know whether manifested in the selection window has been changed to Heroic ring icon. Ring icon indicates whether or not the ring if awaken slot opening. Etc * Log background image has been changed to Destiny Image. * Data download window has changed. * This account interworking function has been added. Join the first time in conjunction with a non-Google + account / Facebook / email of the other platforms do not subscribe, you can use a login account. (You can not cancel your account upon interlocking.) - Except the cocoa patch notes * Contacting the payment in-game Customer Service category has been added. Source: http://cafe.naver.com/legionofheroes/733968